Ben confesses his love for Gwen
by Techtron
Summary: Ben finally gets his courage up to tell Gwen how he really feels about her. How will she react?


I do not own Ben Ten, or any of the characters mentioned here.

My version of Ben confessing his love to Gwen. A one shot. In this story Ben and Gwen are 17.

Ben had wanted to tell Gwen how he really felt about her for a long time, but he would either lose his nerve or something would come up. He would just get started when they'd get called off to a mission. After they were done he was too tired to say anything. So once again he got up his nerve and called Gwen. As he took out his phone he thought to himself. _Please God, don't let anything interrupt me this time_. He called her number, all the while his heart was pounding in his chest.

It was a nice day, so Gwen decided to go outside to sunbathe and read a book. She put on her green bikini and went outside. She hadn't been out long when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and looked to see who was calling. Seeing it was Ben, she answered.

"Hello Ben. What's up?"  
"Hey Gwen. Were you busy?"  
"No. I was just outside reading a book. What's on your mind?"

_Interesting you should ask that_, he thought to himself. But aloud he said "Gwen there's something I need to tell you, and I don't want to do it over the phone. If it's not too much trouble could you come over here?"

"Sure Ben. It's such a nice day I think I'll walk. Unless you think it can't wait."  
"No, it can wait. Walking will be fine. See you in a bit then. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye." She put the phone in her pocket, got up, went inside to put a shirt and shorts over her bikini, then headed towards Ben's house. He's been acting kinda strange lately. I can tell he's been wanting to tell me something, something important. But just when he was about to we'd get called to a mission. Then after we were done he was so tired he didn't want to. Maybe today will be the day he tells me what's been on his mind.

Ben was pacing the floor still going over what he was going to tell her, when the doorbell rang, causing him to jump. He went to the door and opened it. He saw Gwen in a green tank top and green shorts. _She is so beautiful! I can't believe we're related._

"Hi Ben." She said after he opened the door.

"Hey Gwen. Come on in." He moved aside so she could enter.

"What's so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"  
"Let's go to my room Gwen." They went upstairs to his room, and once they were inside, he shut the door. He told her to have a seat. Once she was seated he nervously started talking.

"Gwen, we've been through so much since that summer seven years ago. It seems like it was only yesterday that I walked away from camp because I didn't want to help set things up, and I ended up finding the Omnitrix. It wasn't long after that you discovered you had magical powers. We've been through so many battles since then. We've covered each others butts so many times. I don't think I've been as appreciative as I should have been to you for that."

"You're welcome Ben."

"But that's not all I wanted to tell you." He paused, getting his courage up, and trying to remain calm. "Gwen I've had these feelings for you for the longest time. I've kept denying them. I keep telling myself they're wrong because she's my cousin. Cousins aren't supposed to feel that way about each other. But I can't deny them any longer Gwen. What I'm getting is I love you Gwen. Not just as a cousin, but as a man loves a woman. If you want to say that's wrong, or crazy or gross, and storm out, I'll understand. But just remember I'll always love you no matter what." After saying that he sat down on his bed, looking at his feet in order to avoid eye contact with her, expecting the worst.  
Gwen sat there for a moment scarcely believing what she'd just heard. He loves me! I am so glad to hear him say that. Now I can tell him I love him. She got up and went over to him. She put her hands on his. "Ben." She said to him. He didn't look up when he answered "Yeah?"

She raised up a hand to put on his cheek. Ben flinched at first, expecting a slap. But he calmed down when he felt her put it there lightly, and kept it there. "Ben look at me." Ben lifted his head up and looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes. _Her eyes are so beautiful. Even though they're the same color as mine, I think hers are prettier._ "Ben I'm not mad at you."  
"You're not?" he said, surprised.

"No Ben. I'm not. I'm glad you finally told me how you feel. I know you've wanted to say something to me for a long time, but you kept getting interrupted by a mission call. Now that you've told me how you feel, I want to tell you how I feel."  
"How's that?"  
"I love you too Ben. Not as a cousin, but as a woman loves a man."  
"Really? You mean it?"  
"Yes Ben. I really mean it." She put her other hand on his other cheek, and kissed him.

Ben was very pleasantly surprised, and moved in to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto the bed. The kiss deepened and they put some tongue action into it. When they finally had to come up for breath, they looked at each other with a big smile on their faces.

"I love you Gwen."  
"I love you Ben."  
"What are we going to tell out parents?"  
"The truth. That we love each other and nothing will ever change that."  
"What if they disapprove?"  
"Then we'll find a way to make them approve."

"And just what will that way be?"  
"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. And when we do come to it I'm sure we'll know what to say."  
"You always were the smart one.

"And I never let you forget that."  
"No, you didn't. More than once your thinking saved the day. I wanted to rush in, but you thought things out. Thanks doofus." He said with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome Dweeb." She said, smiling back at him.

They kissed again. A deep passionate kiss, with lots of tongue action. His hands started sliding up her tank top. Gwen unbuttoned his shirt, and then pushed it off of him. She gently pushed him away, and greeted him with a smile. Then she took off her top as Ben watched. She smiled at him as she took off her bikini top. She then took off her shorts and bikini bottom, and Ben finished undressing. He kissed her as she lay down on the bed pulling Ben on top of her. Ben could hardly believe this was happening. He was making love to his cousin whom he loved.

Afterwards they lay there in each others arms with a big smile on their faces. They dreamed of their future lives together, how they would grow up, get married, and have a daughter named Lily.


End file.
